


Nameless Lover

by Tanbinokami



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen can dance if he has the right partner, Cullen is seduced by a man in a mask, Kissing, M/M, Masquerade, Pre-Inquisition, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, not-as-straight-as-he-thought-Cullen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanbinokami/pseuds/Tanbinokami
Summary: At a masquerade ball in Kirkwall Knight Commander Cullen meets a man who saves him from a boring evening and even makes dancing fun but soon he begins to enjoy the other's company more than he would have dreamed of.





	Nameless Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NanaHayashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaHayashi/gifts).



As tempting as the thought of getting away from his new and rather demanding duties as knight commander was, Cullen hated fancy parties, especially parties in Orlesian style.

But there was no getting around it this time unless he could find someone who looked similar enough to him to pose as him.  
And what if that imposter would mess something up and he got the blame for him? For nothing in Thedas did he want any more trouble coming his way. He already had more than his fair share in his life.

With a sigh he had put on the decorated, yet simple red and the mask the viscount had sent him for the occasion and has made his way to attend the festivities.

Cullen was knee on dancing not was he looking forward to making more political small talk. His only hope was that besides the viscount nobody would recognise him and he could spend his evening in piece.

After attending to the formal greeting ceremony that opened the masquerade Cullen quickly took a quite spot in a corner, nibbling on some Starkhaven snack from the buffet.

Leaning against the wall he watched the guests dance and it almost seemed as if there had been no difficulties at all in Kirkwall in the past few years. He tried to look as disinterested as possible in the hopes no one would ask him to dance.

“Not the most exciting party if I had to judge it by the way you glower at the other guests. Or did someone serve you vinegar instead of wine?” a velvety voice asked him and almost made him jump as he hadn't noticed how long that man had been leisurely leaning against the wall right next to him.

“No, no, it's fine. I'm... it's just... I could do something better with my time.” Cullen stammered as reply.

The knight commander wondered if he knew the man, but he didn't seem familiar, dressed almost completely in black and darker colours with golden decor.  
His mask strongly hinted a fondness for dragons. Maybe a friend of the champion then?

Sun-kissed skin and raven black hair... a merchant maybe?

The black burly moustache almost reminded Cullen of some Orlesians from Kirkwall's Hightown, but the man's accent was far from anything that would have hinted Orlais. And his eyes... Maker's Breath his eyes were simply mesmerizing!

A playful smile curled the stranger's lips as he bowed slightly to hold out his hand. “Maybe a dance would make your evening more exciting?”

Dance? Oh no no no, he was a terrible dancer and just would make a fool of himself.“Messere I couldn't...” The templar tried to reject the request, but the handsome stranger had already grabbed his hand and was leading him towards the crowd.

“Messere I'm really not good at...” Cullen tried to protest as the man gently pulled him closer, starting to sway to the music.

“... dancing?” the warm voice asked cheerfully as they were already spinning across the floor.

Cullen nodded, still staring into his counterpart's enchanting eyes when he realised that his hand was already resting on the man's hip and he hadn't even once stepped on his dance partner's feet yet.

“I think you are doing marvellous, don't you?” the man with the dragon mask commented, still leading every step and for the first time in Cullen's life dancing didn't seem an impossible task but more like a pleasant afternoon stroll, sweeping him away in a river of music.

The blonde had never been able to dance like this before and it must have been a miracle that he didn't just stumble over his own feet, pulling his partner and Maker knows who else to the ground.

Had it been two songs already? Three? Maybe even four? Cullen couldn't really tell. He was too lost in his little bubble of reality where only he and the handsome stranger existed.

Just as Cullen was starting to feel tired his dance partner lead him away to grab another refreshment. For the briefest moment their hands brushed when his dance partner handed him some wine.

“An you said you couldn't dance!” the man chuckled before he delicately took a sip from his glass. Everything about the tanned man seemed so elegant and noble and his laughter stirred something in his belly.

Still he felt like an idiot now for claiming otherwise and also a little like he had lied to the man. Cullen scratched his neck. “I'm sorry.” he murmured.

“Now now, don't be sorry for your talents.” the man replied and he could feel his gaze on him.

When he finally dared to look back at him again he could see that his eyes were lingering on the part of his face that was exposed.

Cullen was glad the mask was hiding the slight blush that rose to his cheeks but wished he had a full mask that would cover the recent scar that was now defacing his upper lip. When he was in his uniform and armour he didn't care too much about his looks but for this occasion he had done his best to make his hair presentable yet there had been nothing he could do to cover this ugly scar.

“Will you tell me your name, Messere?” he found the courage to ask and to make the man stop staring.

“Tse, tse. This is a masquerade. What's the point if everyone just revealed their identity?”

Cullen felt his cheeks grow even hotter. Maker, since when could a man make him feel like that?

“Tell me, has your evening improved since your last drink?” the stranger asked.

Cullen nodded, not wanting to give away how much of an improvement this company was to his evening.

“Well that's a relief. And here I was doubting myself if I had lost my charm but good to here... or rather see that everything is in order.” the man with the dragon mask chatted a way with the most charming smile on his lips and Cullen could have melted on the spot.

“If my evening has improved then only thanks to you.” the blonde tried to clarify which seemed to make his companion smile even more.

“Why don't we go and find a quiet spot somewhere before someone else tries to drag you onto the dance floor?” the stranger suggested.

Cullen nervously took another sip from his glass but then nodded shyly and followed the man to a small room somewhere off to the side where they sat on a couch. A few candles lit the room in a dim light and the music from the ball room could still be heard faintly in the background.

Cullen could feel his heart hammer against the inside of his chest. There was something about this man that made him feel nervous yet not in an alarming way.

Soon the wine was loosening their tongues a bit more and when the stranger went to get them another drink for them the Cullen found himself waiting anxiously for his companion's return. What had gotten into him to grow so attached to this man who's name he didn't even know?

He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when the familiar masked face appeared in the door again but then gazed aside, ashamed of his own feelings.

“I hope I didn't make you wait too long.” the handsome man in black asked as he placed the filled glasses on a small table and then sat down even closer to Cullen than before.

“Um... Not at all.” the blonde answered nervously. He could almost feel the heat radiating of the other's body. “But I'm glad you came back.” he admitted before looking up again. Their faces were only inches apart and Cullen bit his lip. And it didn't even matter to him if the man had done it intentionally or by accident. For a second his eyes darted to the carefully styled moustache and the perfectly shaped, full lips just below.

'Cullen, you idiot! What are you even doing? Staring at a man's mouth like that!' he scolded himself but before he could will himself to look away a soft finger brushed across his lips near his scar. Cullen thought his heart might stop and he felt like his body froze unable to pull away from the gentle touch of fingers that felt far too soft for a man's hand.

Should he pull way? Should he tell the man to stop? Or should he kiss that gentle thumb?

Cullen didn't get a chance to pick as the hand moved on to his neck as the stranger leaned closer to capture his lips. The man's lips where just as soft and had the most alluring taste. Shyly the templar returned the kiss.

Maker's breath, how long had it been since he had last kissed someone?

Bashfully he looked at the masked man next to him as the sweet kiss was over far too quickly. Cullen lost himself in those wonderful eyes again unsure what he should say or do.

He had kissed a man – a stranger at that and he had loved every bit of it.

He could feel the other's palm resting on his chest and before he knew it Cullen had wrapped one arm around the slender waist to pull the mysterious man closer until their lips touched again.

Cullen closed his eyes, parting his lips slightly as their kiss grew more passionate this time. The other seemed to be a way more skilled kisser than he was but that only encourage the blonde to give him all he had. How could this handsome man stir such feelings inside him?

The stranger tasted of wine and some exquisite spices and somewhere mixed in an alluring flavour that almost reminded him of lyrium but he could impossibly be a mage, could he? Surely there was some other reason for this unusual flavour.

Before he could ponder the question further a graceful hand started to caress his chest, stroking him through the fabric.

Briefly their eyes met to check if no boundaries were overstepped before their lips crushed together again in another heated kiss, their tongues intertwining to continue their dance. Cullen's heart was madly pounding in his chest and he felt foolish for doing this, but no one had ever made him feel like this before.

Only a few words were exchanged as they continued to make out on the couch until their glasses were empty again. By then the man in black robes was sitting on the templar's lap, cuddling into his arms, yet neither of them and revealed their name or taken off the mask.

“Another drink? Or a dance perhaps?” the charming voice asked Cullen with an enchanting smile.

“Actually... I could use some fresh air...” the blonde suggested instead as his companion got up and he felt a little embarrassed as he took his hand to get up as well.

The handsome mystery man help him onto his feet and placed a hand on Cullen's chest to steel another brief kiss.

Cullen returned the kiss eagerly. There was something about that man that made him simply irresistible. But this wasn't simple physical attraction. This felt like more. It was however a rather scary thought to have such feelings for a man he barely knew - Maker a man who's name and face he didn't know!

Cullen's arm snaked around the man's waist to hold him close. Was it the wine that made him act this way? But then again he had spend nights a lot more drunk than this in the Hanged Man before and never done anything even remotely like this. He couldn't help it. He loved kissing him, couldn't get enough of it, as if them man himself was a drug.

“My, my, you are getting rather demanding now darling. Are you sure the garden is where you want to go?” the black-haired chuckled light-heartedly, looking deep into Cullen's eyes.

Cullen's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he scratched his neck again. Lost in his thoughts and desire he hadn't even fully realised how passionate their kiss had grown and how close he had pulled the other against his body.

Now he loosened his grip again and nodded shyly, still scratching his neck apologetically. His heart was still racing like after the fight against Meredith – just this time it was a more enjoyable feeling that accompanied his rapid heartbeat. And this charming voice had called him _Darling!_

“Then lead the way.” his lovely stranger said curling his lips into a smile as he took hold of his hand.

Cullen felt like a jolt of electric magic was shooting through his body but the he hesitantly laced their fingers together to lead him out. He had never been gladder that the mask was hiding his red face and none of the guests would know it was him who was letting this wonderful stranger steel him away.

Once outside Cullen inhaled the fresh air of the night deeply to calm himself although he could feel how the wine was making him even more tipsy now.  
But the cool air felt good in his lunges and on his hot skin. It was a clear night and the garden not very busy. Most people where still inside dancing.

He could feel the other's thumb caressing the back of his hand affectionately and with a shy smile he turned to face him again before they slowly strolled through the garden.

“See, not a waste of time after all. Or could you image a better evening than in such formidable company?”

Cullen knew he was right, he could not image anything else he would rather do right now. “I um... I guess uh... I guess I should thank you... for saving me from a boring evening.” he stammered with a shy smile and earned the cutest giggle as answer, followed by a smile that made his heart melt.

The templar hesitantly squeezed the other's hand and pulled him closer again for yet another kiss when he was stopped by a raised index finger as the man turned away from him without letting go of Cullen's hand.

“Have I done something w...”

"Achoo!"

“Oh! Are you...?”

“Aaaa-choo!”

“... alright?” Cullen finished quietly.

“Ah blast... Stripweed isn't it?”

“Maker's breath, I'm sorry. I didn't know you...”

“Achoo”

“... were allergic.” Cullen quickly rummaged in his pocket to produce a handkerchief which the other took with a grateful nod before blowing his nose in the most delicate way possible.

“We can go back in if that would help?” Cullen offered, letting the other take his hand again as he managed a nod and then delicately dabbed his nose once more.

The blonde flashed him a little smile before the turned to go back inside. They hadn't made more than a few steps when a noise made them halt.

“Mage!” a scream suddenly tore through the peaceful silence and Cullen flinched a little, not noticing that his companion had a very similar reaction.

“You go on ahead. Duty calls... but I won't be long.” Cullen said with an apologetic smile and gently placed a hand on the other's shoulder. Why did someone have to ruin his date... wait what? Why did someone have to ruin his wonderful evening, he corrected himself.

“I'll find you.” he promised giving the soft hand a last gentle squeeze before he dashed off towards the street and the source of the noise... all for a false flag.

 

He had searched all night for the man with the dragon mask but no one had seen him. As dawn came Cullen's heart started to ache - a heartache that would remain for the years to come and although he felt silly for clinging to such a fantasy, this night had been special and he would never forget the man who had kissed him in a way that had made him feel whole.


End file.
